Trudy Rehmann
Trudy Rehmann is the assistant curator of the Treasures of Egypt exhibit. She was the original housemother in Anubis house. Trudy was replaced by Vera to help Jasper with the exhibition. Trudy is a sweet, loving, caring person. About When Nina came to the House of Anubis for the first time, Trudy gave her a warm welcome, unlike Victor. Trudy told Amber that everything would be okay when Amber saw her cat, Kitty Spice/ Mr. Black Toes dead in the cellar and investigates the cellar with Sibuna. Doubting Victor was the reason why Trudy got fired by Victor but when Mick's dad came in and threatened to take Mick out of the school, Victor finally takes down the security cameras and re-hires Trudy. Trudy doesn't seem to be in on the secret, Victor warned her about not believing anything the k ids say. Trudy is most likely not going to help the kids, (Sibuna) due to the first incident. She shows quite a bit of emotion, and helps out the students as much as she can, even small problems. She seems to have a crush on Fabian's godfather, Jasper. In the second season, Trudy becomes assistant curator for the Treasures of Egypt exhibition. Though she is still present on campus, her housemother duties are taken over by Vera Devenish. Trudy once saw Jasper talking to The Collector, and is becoming curious. This might mean that Trudy will be in on the secret soon. As of House of House of Oblivion/House of Snoops, Trudy is kidnapped. She wasn't in much of the season 2 finale but she was in the background. It is possible she is back on duty because she was baking in the finale. View the Trudy Rehmann Gallery Relationships Jasper ChoudHary Trudy and Jasper are working together on the exhibition. A friendship and possibly a crush appears to have blossomed between the two of them. Jasper was working with Jerome to get Trudy back. He's obviously in love with her. When she got back Jasper was glad.See Trasper Victor Rodenmaar Trudy and Victor get along during the first season but Victor fires Trudy after she tries to help out Sibuna. Early in the first season, Trudy appears it have a crush on Victor. Trudy was quite pleased to see Victor cutting roses since she found one in the loundry room that looked exactly the same. During the second season Trudy seems to be a bit jealous of Victor and Vera's relationship. It could be that she is upset that Victor easily replaced her. Quotes *"Sorry Sweetie." *"Sorry" *"Victor stop! What are you doing?" *"Don't exaggerate, Patricia." *"Alfie! Don't be so disrespectful." *"No problem. I've got my pin... and it's ready to drop." Trivia *Trudy might be short for Gertrude, which might be her true given name. *Trudy had gotten quite jealous when Vera Devenish showed up at Anubis House. **She was suspicious that Vera had not baked her chocolate cake at their "friendly" bake-off competition **She knew that Vera had stolen the cowbell from the exhibit when she found a piece of her pink clothing snagged on the broken glass. Rehmann, Trudy Rehmann, Trudy Rehmann, Trudy Rehmann, Trudy